My Happy Ending
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: -Title Changed- When Connect 3 and Caitlyn show up in Mitchie's high school, sparks fly. With love, heartbreak and jealousy at every corner, will things ever be set right? Based on my own almost-love story, only CAMP ROCK VERSION
1. Goodbye's and Hello's

**Hello, everyone. It's AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan! I'm writing this story based off my personal experiences with my heartache at school. I thought it would make an interesting story, so I changed it to a Camp Rock version.**

**Mitchie is me, Shane is the boy I love at school (his name is Matt) Caitlyn is my best friend Miranda, Sierra is my friend Kelli, Nate is Evan, the boy Miranda likes, and Jason is Noah, the boy Kelli likes. Obviously, I didn't go to Camp Rock and I was new this year, so I didn't know any of them before, but oh well. So the first few chapters are made up, until I can catch things up to date.**

**So yep! Enjoy or not. And I promise, no matter what the ending of my almost-love story is, this one will be happy, even if it has to be (mostly likely) the exact opposite of real life.**

**Soo….without further ado….I give you….**

* * *

**ANOTHER LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Hello's.**

I tearfully hugged first Caitlyn, then Lola, then Barron and Sander.

"Bye, guys," I said. "It was so awesome to, meet you. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course, Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "Bye." We knocked fists and she climbed aboard the bus.

She was gone.

"It was great to meet you too, Mitchie," Lola said, smiling. "See you next summer."

Two gone.

"'Bye, Mitch," Barron said, kissing my hand before hopping onto the bus after Lola and Caitlyn.

Three gone.

"Later, kitchen-staff," Sanders grinned and left. And I was alone.

I sighed. The last day of camp had arrived all too soon, and saying goodbye to all my friends was definitely the worst part of all.

I wandered away from the bus, towards the lake, soaking in my last memories. The throw away camera my dad had given me was already full, capturing small bits of my favorite spots forever. The real places, however, were a thousand times better.

This, I knew.

A light breeze blew through the camp, already announcing that autumn was approaching. I shivered and pushed down the sleeves of my Camp Rock sweatshirt (a gift from Brown. Everyone had gotten one.). The breeze came again, blowing my bangs in my face. I brushed them aside and suddenly heard one of my favorite sounds: the strumming of an acoustic guitar being played by my close friend, popstar Shane Gray.

Smiling, I followed the found to our place by the dock.

He was there.

Shane's back was facing me, his gaze on the lake. The guitar was placed comfortable, naturally, in his hands as he played. I knew the tune immediately. It was his song Gotta Find You.

He didn't hear my approach, as he was so absorbed in his music; yet, he barely glanced at his hands.

"You know," I said after a long moment, causing him to start. "If you keep watching the lake like that, you might see a fish do a trick."

The song stopped and Shane smiled at me, leaving me surprisingly breathless. "Hey, Torres," he greeted me. "Didn't hear you coming."

"Don't call me that, Gray," I said, settling beside him. "I have a first name, you know."

"I prefer Torres." There was a definite teasing tone in his sentence, an amused glint in his dark eyes.

"Meh," I grumbled, picking up a few pebbles in my hand and tossing them on by one into the water. "Have it that way, then, but I won't answer next time you call me that. By the way, when are Pretty-Boy and Guitar-Genius coming to take you back to Planet Popstardom?"

"_Rock_stardom," Shane corrected. "And, actually, I'm leaving with Uncle Brown. We're having a family gathering. The guys are meeting me there."

"Oh." I frowned. "Wait, are Nate and Jason your brothers?"

"No." Shane shook his head, his dark, flat-ironed hair shining in a few places where the sunlight hit it. "They're my cousins. My dad was one of two other brothers…and a sister. Both of his brothers married and kept their name, Gray, like my dad did. Ironically, all three had sons in a three-year range."

"Confusing," I commented.

"I've heard worse," Shane put his guitar back in it's awesome checkered case, but did not get up.

"Do they have any other siblings?" I knew Shane didn't. He was an only, very spoiled, child. (Secretly, I think that's what fed the rock star jerk "image" he'd had.)

"Jason has a little bro named Frankie," Shane said. "And Nate's older sister is already out of college, but he and his puppy Elvis are alike enough to be called brothers." A mocking grin flashed across Shane's handsome face.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep. They act alike, they eat alike-"

"Nate's a pretty messy eater?" I guessed.

"You'd think, huh?" Shane grabbed his own handful of pebbles before continuing. "No, actually, Elvis is one of the neatest eaters I've ever seen for a dog. You know they look _and _sound alike?" He was definitely teasing now.

"Oh, that's nice," I said, laughing.

"I know."

We sat in silence for awhile after that. The only sounds we heard was the water lapping the shoreline beneath us, the rumble of the camp bus starting to life, a few birds, and the occasional "plink" of a pebble dropping into the clear water. It was a gorgeous day, making my departure from Camp Rock even more difficult.

I sighed, and glanced at the last pebble I held in my hand. It was smooth, round, and a nice light color. I liked it, so I tucked it away in my pocket.

"What about you?" Shane asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"When are you and Killer-Cook leaving?"

"Ugh. The later, the better," I mumbled, leaning against a tree. "And the food poisoning that one kid got wasn't her fault. There was a new apprentice."

"Uh, huh," he replied, his tone making it clear he didn't believe me.

"Whatever."

Another nice, calm silence followed and I took in Camp Rock's scenery. I was really going to miss this place.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I yanked open my locker and gazed at it, knowing that after this, it would never be clean again.

At least_, _I thought until the last day of school.

I was finally a sophomore in high school, which meant that after this year, only two more years until I'm off to college. Not that I didn't like my hometown of Wyckoff, New Jersey, but I had dreams that existed outside the tiny state.

A girl age came up to the red locker next to me. I didn't pay much attention to her ad I tried to fill my locker, until, in an astonished voice, she said

"_Mitchie?_"

I knew that voice. I dropped my backpack as I turned, owl-eyed, to the girl

"Caitlyn?!" _No flippin' way…_

But it was. It was my friend from Camp Rock, Caitlyn Gellar.

For half a second, we stared at each other, then we were hugging, squealing and jumping up and down.

"How are you here?!" I cried.

"I moved here! What are _you _doing here?"

"I live here!"

"No way! I-"

"Hey, Mitchie." Another girl came up to us. I let go of her as she said "Who's this?"

"Hey, Sierra," I smiled at my friend, whom I hadn't seen all summer. After we'd hugged, she asked about Caitlyn again.

"Oh!" I said. "This is my friend from Camp Rock, Si. Caitlyn, Sierra, Sierra, Caitlyn. Make with the greetings!" I was overly excited at the moment, overjoyed my two best friends were going to my school.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Caitlyn said, sticking her hand out. "Mitchie spoke a lot of you at camp."

"Hey," Sierra smiled, shaking Caitlyn's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Is it true that Shane Gray went to Camp Rock?" she asked the both of us.

"Yes!" we answered, smiling.

Sierra's eyes widened behind the glasses. "No way! You they--"

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!_

"Oh, shoot!" I grabbed my books and slammed my locker door. "Warning bell. Tell me at lunch, ok Sierra?" I said before dashing off. There was nothing I hated more than being late to class on the first day of school.

I slid home in my seat just as the bell rang. Sighing with relief, I dropped my binder onto the desk. Beside me, Caitlyn as well breathed out heavily. I smiled at her, pleased we had the same homeroom.

"Good morning, class," the French-accent-tinged voice of Mrs. Vanpeter said. "Welcome back. I trust you had a good summer vacation. We will, as you know, be having a welcome back assembly in five minutes. You may talk with some friends until then."

I turned to Caitlyn and pulled out my schedule. She did the same and we compared.

"First period?" I murmured.

"English with Mr. Hesselburg," she replied and I grinned.

"Same. Next I have Social Studies with Ms. Karey."

"No way! Me, too. Then I have P.E."

"Darn, I have vocal music and then P.E."

"Shoot. After P.E. I have drama and then lunch. After lunch I have Science with Mr. Annis and Calculus with Mrs. Edwards, then homeroom."

"Double shoot. I have lunch with you, but then it's Calculus and A.P. Chemistry." I was surprisingly advanced in science. "Oh well. We have lots of other classes together."

"You mean English and Social Studies?" Caitlyn sarcastically remarked and I smiled.

We got up a few minutes later to walk to the assembly.

"So," Caitlyn asked suddenly. "Have you heard from Shane?"

The question caught me off guard. "No," I mumbled. "Not even a text. He sent me a birthday card last week for my 16th, but otherwise, no."

"Really?" Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Did _you _call _him_?"

"No," I said we took our seats.

"Why not?" she demanded.

I took a drink from my water bottle and sighed. "I don't know, besides he's-"

"ATTENTION!" boomed the principal into the mic onstage, causing everyone to jump and cover their ears.

"Welcome, freshmen's and new students!" the principal continued like nothing had happened. "To our old students, welcome back!"

I tuned our principal out, thinking I'd heard it all before. Sighing, I gazed around the auditorium. Sierra sat, completely focused, a few rows away. She always paid major attention to everything.

"…please make sure they are welcome."

I nudged Caitlyn and whispered "What?"

"New students," she replied. "They're supposedly famous."

Oh, joy.

"Hah," I snorted. "Stuck up rich people. This outta be _good_." The principals next words made me eat mine.

"Please give a warm welcome to Nate, Shane and Jason Gray, otherwise known as the band Connect 3!"

**WOW that took a long time to type. I'd written it all down in a notebook and I was sitting here FOREVER trying to type it all up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**-AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan**


	2. How Did This Happen?

**Like I said, my almost-love story might have to be changed for this story.**

**As of now, it has to be absolutely different.**

**Don't ask.**

**Chapter 2: How Did This Happen?**

The water stopped in my throat. I choked, coughing and spitting, as a loud uproar made the walls shake. Caitlyn stared at the stage with huge eyes before noticing me, doubled over in my seat, gasping for air. She pounded on my back, and eventually I was able to breathe…barely.

No one had heard me. I was surprised that the school was still standing. Never had I ever heard so many screaming teenage girls in one room (Mind you, the auditorium is not the biggest in the world.).

But that didn't matter.

_How in the heck….what the…what?_

My mind was racing like an over-used computer. I felt slightly dizzy.

Connect 3? Here?! _At my school?!_

Wait…

_**SHANE,**__ HERE AT MY SCHOOL?!!!!!!!!!!!_

The summer's memories rammed into my mind…

Me and Shane, laughing by the lake…

Canoe-riding…

Singing onstage at Final Jam…

_Sierra_ didn't even know these things for God-sake! What was going to happen if the rest of the school finds out?

_Ultimate, popularity, _I thought. _Ultimate, over-bearing, suffocating popularity, for me and my friends._

Uh oh.

Sure, at Camp Rock it was fine, because it was a small camp.

But HERE?! At Wyckoff High School, home of the near _500 _kids? And that's only the sophomores!

I was wrenched out of my racing thoughts by the movement onstage. And I realized barely ten seconds had passed.

They were coming onstage.

My eyes locked on Shane. He wore his usual rock-star wanna-be getup; black skinny jeans, gray converse, leather jacket with a spotless white shirt underneath. I found myself half smiling at the sight. Poor Shane…caught in the Almost-Rock-Star but Really-A-Pop-Star days.

Hah.

He bounded ahead of his cousins, who were waving and smiling, totally enjoying the fan-dom. Shane, however, wanted to talk.

Typical Shane.

"Hey, guys," was all he could get out before the room _exploded _in screams. Nate and Jason gathered around him, and they waited for everyone to shut up.

As did I.

Did he know I attended this school? He knew I lived here, but did he know I went to this school?

Would I ever see him in the halls? Would he recognize me? Caitlyn did, despite my new haircut (layered with side bangs) but would he?

Did he have a girlfriend?

The last thought caught me off-guard, but by then everyone was silent and eagerly (well, the girls at least were) waiting for the famous person to speak.

"Well, we're all really excited to be here," Shane said. Someone shrieked, sounding tortured. "We thought it'd be best to settle down for a year or so, go back to school…"

"So Jason here can actually _graduate,_" Nate cut in, smiling. Jason went crimson and grabbed the mic.

"For the record, I passed woodshop with an A plus," he defended himself, and I realized Jason was repeating senior year.

"With his birdhouses," Nate snickered.

"Okay, _thank you guys," _Shane said, taking the mic back while everyone laughed.

Everyone except me. I was frozen, yet aware of the clenching and unclenching of my stomach.

"_Anyway," _Shane said. "We hope you'll treat us just like everyone else. Let's make this year rock, okay?"

The girls screamed. "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

I rolled my eyes. Shane, the ladies man, trying to get everyone participating.

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

"Scream it! WE'RE GONNA MAKE THIS YEAR----?"

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"**_

I still have not regained full hearing.

"Thank you guys, beautiful crowd. Later!" Connect 3 left the stage and everyone burst into excited talking. I numbly got up, leaving Caitlyn behind, and stumbled back to homeroom. The teacher spoke for a few minutes before letting us go. I was out the door and hyperventilating by my locker in less than 30 seconds.

Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod.

What was going to happen now? Would Shane and I ever see each other, and regain our friendship?

Would he even remember me? I remembered him, duh, but what if he just ignored me?

_Shane isn't like that, _I told myself, wrenching my locker open, even though I didn't need anything.

_You only knew the dude for eight-weeks, _an annoying voice pointed out. I slammed my locker.

No.

Suddenly I was certain of what would happen. We'd meet, say hi, maybe plan to call each other and move on.

Nothing was going to happen between me and Shane Gray! Nothing! We'd be friends, like we were at Camp Rock. No one else will know we knew each other for eight weeks before, and that would be fine.

_No one, _I repeated over and over again.

I didn't find out how wrong I was until my A.P. Science class….

**Sorry so short but I need to update other stories! **

**Oh and Trust me, my love story is OVER and it ended BADLY which means IMPROVISING!!!!!! Read and Review!! I want at least 15 reviews before the next chapter, okay?**

**-Alyssa.**


	3. An Unfortunate Coincidence

**Welll….maybe my story isn't going to end very badly…maybe.**

**Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Coincidence**

I sat down at my table in back, alone, staring with cautious eyes at the juniors around me. One girl was texting, another boy looked like he had seen too much in his life…

Let's face it. I was different.

The teacher walked in. She was an older woman, with graying hair and a frail frame, but she had a firm voice that could easily shout.

"Hello, class," she said. "I am Mrs. Albert. Welcome to Chemistry. We have a special student joining us in this class, so please make him feel welcome."

She said this all in a very flat monotone, but my stomach clenched in fear.

_Special _student?

Special as in...famous?

Oh, no. This was not happening!!

But it was. Mrs. Albert walked to the door and opened it, peering out into the hallway.

Later, I learned what was going on outside…

--

"Shane, really," Nate sighed. "It's _just school._"

"Why did we let Dylan talk us into this?" Shane mumbled. "I hate our manager."

"Why? Well, first off," Nate said. "The camp did a little good to you, so we're all thinking this could help even more. Second, Jason actually has to graduate and third, I wanted to and so did he."

"But I'm the leader!" Shane protested. "Shouldn't what I say go?"

"Nope."

--

"Shane?" Mrs. Albert called. "Come in now."

Murmurs ran through the class but I felt…

What? What did I feel?

Happy? Excited? Scared? Anxious? Nauseous?

Shane…_my _Shane…walked through the door. My heart stopped and I sank low in my chair.

"Hey, guys," he said, attempting to be cheerful.

Two girls gasped, another shrieked lightly. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Well…I'm pretty excited to be here and---_Mitchie?_"

I froze, eyes wide, as everyone looked back at me, Shane's dark eyes trained on my face. I looked around the class, my face flaming, then said quietly

"Hey, Pop-star. Nice to see you again."

"You know her?" a blonde haired (and I swear to God) Tess Tyler twin. I could instantly see they were so alike.

"Uh…" Shane shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, yeah, great to be here. Where do I sit, Mrs. Albert?"

It then shook me to realize only one seat was available.

And it was right next to me.

Everyone realized it at the same time. Shane smiled sheepishly, the class whispered to each other and Mrs. Albert said only

"There, back by Michelle."

"Mitchie," Shane and I both corrected and the class laughed.

I wanted to _die._

Just crawl down a well and _die._

Of both happiness and embarrassment.

Shane slid in next to me, his eyes studying mine, a playful smile, _my _smile, on his face.

"Hey, Mitch," he murmured to me. "Long time no see. What are you doing, rollin' in this hood?"

Oh _please _tell me he isn't taking on some kinda retro way of talking!!

"Uh…"

"Michelle, Shane! We are in class, you know," Mrs. Albert snapped. "I know you know each other but there is such a thing as email. Pay attention, please."

"Sorry, ma'am," I whispered.

"Sorry," Shane echoed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach into his binder, pull out a note-card and write something on in it in his dark, slanted handwriting.

_**No, seriously, what are you doing here?**_

I read it, took out my pen and replied

_I live here, genius. I'm not a stalker, if that's what you're thinking._

_**Oh, duh. And like you could pull off being a stalker. You're too nice.**_

_I can whoop your butt if you want me to prove you wrong._

_**Sheesh, where did this temper come from?**_

_Nowhere._

_**Ah. Now, do tell me, why did you look like you were about to be cast into a fire pit when I noticed you?**_

_Uh…_

_**Fine, don't tell me.**_

_**I missed you. I'm really sorry I didn't call you back. I spent my three weeks arguing the heck out of my cousins and band director.**_

_Looks like camp didn't do much good, huh, pop-star?_

He smiled at this, shaking his head playfully. He waited a second before answering, listening to the teacher drone on about lab rules.

_**Rock-star. And it did. And you did.**_

_Huh?_

_**You were my only true friend, you know. Even if you crushed all that by lying to me. But, yeah, it was mostly you.**_

_That wasn't my fault! I explained all of that, remember?_

_**You **_**were**_** the one to lie in the first place…**_

_Shut your mouth._

_**Temper temper.**_

_I mean it._

_**Fine, fine. We talk after class, free period, deal?**_

I rolled my eyes.

_Fine._

_**Good.**_

_**And I did miss you.**_

After a long moment….

_I missed you, too._

**Don't worry I'm getting the next chapt up soon I promise!**


	4. Might Not Be So Bad…

**Chapter 4: Might Not Be So Bad…**

The teacher dismissed us and I gathered my things quickly, wanting to get to free period as soon as possible. Shane was still fumbling with his books as I left.

The kids looked at me, whispering things to each other. I sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting. Shane appeared a few minutes later, when the hall was almost empty. I knew not everyone had free period now, which was why he'd stalled.

"Hey," he said softly once he noticed me.

"Hi," I replied, just as softly.

We stood staring back at each other for a minute before I looked down and started to walk towards my locker. Shane easily fell into step beside me. A few people stared at us, but I ignored them as I approached my locker, opening it easily. He leaned against the other locker and smiled again.

"So," he said. "Who are you here? Mitchie Torres, daughter of a Senator?"

"No," I snapped. "I'm just me."

"Which you?"

"This one," I mumbled, slamming my locker. "Look, I gotta get to class-"

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, staring down at me. "Are you mad at me for ignoring you this past month? 'Cause I really, really wanted to c-"

"No," I cut off. "I'm fine. It's just that…well…you're instantly popular here, Shane. From the moment you applied here. I'm…I'm not. I'm dorky and alone here, unlike camp."

"So?"

"So…what I mean is…I…I mean…" His question caught me off guard. So what if I was at the bottom end of the food chain here? So what if he was popular? We could still be friends.

"Never mind," I said brightly, embarrassed beyond belief. "I just…never mind."

"Okay…" Shane said slowly. "Anyway…what do you have now?"

"Free period," I said. "You?"

"Same. Meet me in the library?"

"Deal."

"Cool." He turned away, then turned back. "Oh, and don't I get a 'welcome to the school' hug?" He smiled.

I grinned back and hugged him. I swear I heard people gasping and a few books dropped, even though I held him for about three seconds.

"'Later," he whispered to me then strode off. I stared after him, smiling slightly, then grabbed my bag.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

My hair, once again, fell into my eyes. I brushed it over my shoulder, bending my head back over the book I read.

Robin Hood, a classic. It was pretty good, actually. I was waiting for Shane, and this particular book had been on display, which is why I now read it.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Caitlyn's voice greeted me. I jumped and smiled at my friend.

"Hey," I said. "Take a seat." I motioned with my hand to the other chairs of the table. She slid into one and smiled.

"This school is so cool," she whispered. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Nate Gray is in my math class!"

"Really? Guess who is in my A.P. chemistry class."

"No way!" she exclaimed suddenly, bouncing out of her seat. "Really?!"

"Shh!" hissed the librarian. Caitlyn sat down and whispered excitedly "Shane is in your class? No way!"

"Yeah, he is," I said.

"Cool." Caitlyn smiled, glanced up, and froze. "Oh, no," she moaned. "It's them. It's _Nate__**."**_

I looked up. Shane was dragging a bored looking Nate over to our table. I'd only seen Nate twice, briefly for Final Jam and when they'd performed for Beach Jam, but now I got a better look.

He was exactly like in all the pictures. Insanely curly hair, somehow kept manageable, not very cheerful looking, and, okay, yes, very cute.

"Did I forget to mention our fellow Camp Rocker Caitlyn Gellar is here?" I asked as they approached.

"No," Shane said, but smiled. "Hey, Caitlyn, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said coolly, smiling gently.

_Oh my god! _I thought, shaking my head. _That's a different smile. She's flirting…for Nate!!_

"Oh, by the way, this is Nate," Shane said.

"Hey," he said, smiling (no teeth showing) briefly at me and Caitlyn. I was tempted to peek at Caitlyn, to see what the effect of his move was, but Shane was speaking.

"So, you guys are _already_ doing homework?"

"No," I said. "I'm reading. For fun."

"Ugh." Shane made a face. "I hate reading. I read like, two words and then I'm like, done."

"Same," Nate agreed.

"She's the only book worm," Caitlyn commented.

"Well, when I'm off at Cambridge and you guys are scraping gum from the underside of tables, you'll regret not picking up a classic every once and a while," I said simply, shutting the book and standing up. As I walked to put the book back, I heard Nate whisper loudly:

"She's a keeper."

I froze mid-step and turned. "_What_ did you just say?" I demanded.

Nate smiled. "Nothing."

"You better not have," I growled.

Nate grinned and turned away to flip open his phone and start texting. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Mitchie," Shane said suddenly. "Come here."

I followed him to a corner.

"Are you doing anything later?" he asked. "I thought we could go to dinner or something, catch up…as friends, you know?"

My heart stuttered but I managed to reply "S-sure. Meet me here after the bell rings?"

"Deal."

I smiled and he smiled back.

For the briefest second, I had hope again that everything would be okay.

Maybe things might not be so bad.

**For those who have never been separated from a loved one…lemme tell you, it ain't fun…**


	5. Hopeless

**Chapter 5: Hopeless**

I waited quietly in the library. The bell had rung a minute before and now I waited for Shane.

"BOO!"

I jumped a mile, spinning around. "Shane!" I gasped. "You jerk!"

"Sorry." He smiled at me. "C'mon, I got the car."

We walked outside and I froze.

"C-_car?" _I stuttered.

Parked in front of us was a medium-sized, sparkling white limo.

"Yup." Shane led me to it and opened the door for me. I slid shakily in and he followed me. He told the driver where to go, then settled back as the 'car' roared to life and sped away.

"Car?" I repeated. "You call this a _car_?"

"Yes." He seemed genuinely amused at how astounded I was. "What do you call it?"

I glanced around the backseat. I saw:

-One mini fridge

-A widescreen TV

-A stereo

-A car phone attached to the wall

-And a game system.

"Incredible," I finally breathed. "I call it insane."

Shane laughed. "Okay, then."

"Where's Nate and Jason?" I asked.

"They took the other car," Shane shrugged. "Back to the house, I guess."

"Oh."

The car got onto the highway and we sat in silence for a while.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you here? Why Wyckoff? Why school in the first place?" _Why are you entering my life again? Why am I so confused? What's so wrong with everything?_

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his long dark brown hair. "Well," he said. "It wasn't my choice. I was against it, more than you can believe."

"How bad?" I asked flatly.

"Bad as re-living that old jerkiness within."

I sighed. "I thought you went to Camp Rock to get rid of that."

"I did! And it worked…for the most part. Which is one of the reasons why…" Shane rolled his eyes. "…Nate and Jason thought if I went to school like a normal kid I'd be even better. And Jason wanted to actually graduate."

"And Nate?"

"He's the youngest, but he's like the second leader. He really missed school, too, and his opinion makes a mark. So…poof, I'm here. The end."

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly, I gasped. "I forgot to call my mom! Shane, she'll kill me."

"Here," Shane took the car phone off the wall. "Call her."

I took the phone and dialed the house line.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I squeaked. "Remember Shane? From Camp Rock?"

"Yes. Shane Gray? Of course I do, sweetie. Why?"

"Uhm…well…"

"Let me see it," Shane whispered. I handed the phone to him. He put it on speaker.

"Hiya, Mrs. Torres," he said. "Connect 3 has come to town and I was hoping Mitchie and I could catch up. I was thinking on taking her to dinner or something. Is that okay?"

"Oh, that's fine," my mom said. I grinned, glad she'd met Shane at camp before and liked him.

"Awesome! Thanks," Shane said.

"Thanks mom!" I added. "'Bye."

"Have fun, sweetie. 'Bye."

The line disconnected.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Shane looked at me, confused, as I stared at where we were going to eat. "What's wrong with it?"

It was…a boat.

An _ocean liner…a cruise ship!_

"A cruise ship?" I asked. "Isn't that a bit…extreme?"

"No." He answered it so simply I thought he'd be joking. But when I looked up at him, he was looking down at me with a serious expression.

The _S.S. Extraordinaire _was the name painted on the side. It was huge, and grand and as white as the limo.

"Shane, this is a place for, I don't know, feasts and huge parties and…and those fancy parties where everyone is dancing and have on evening gowns and suits…" I trailed off at his laughter.

"Don't worry," he said, taking my hand and leading me inside. "This place doesn't open for another few days. It's supposed to look like a cruise ship, but it'll never go to sea. It's supposed to look this way."

"If it doesn't open for a few days, how are we…?"

"I know people."

And that was the end of that. He led me, school clothes and all, inside the grand Titanic twin, to the inside dining room.

"Shane, I feel like a cat in the middle of a dog park on Saturday morning," I whispered in his ear as a waiter led us to a table. Everything was just so...fancy and elegant. And here I was, in jeans and Converse.

"Don't worry, I'm dressed for school just like you," he smiled. "We can both be cats."

"But on you, it works!" I protested, looking at his designer clothes, skinny jeans and all. "I'm just me."

"And you are wonderful," Shane said, then froze, realizing, as I did, that his words could be taken a different way. "I…uh…as a friend. You were my only friend for real at camp, you know."

"Nice save," I smiled, even though I was blushing something awful, I was sure. He smiled in relief at me and we sat down for the dinner of my life-time.

--

"So, what's new with you?" I asked, lamely, after the food arrived. Everything on the menu was seafood, naturally, so I just picked a shrimp dinner. Shane, who hated shellfish, went with sushi dish.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I mean, Connect 3 is releasing an album in December and we've basically finished recording, so I guess that's exciting. But what about you?"

I shrugged as well, dipping a shrimp in the sauce but not taking a bite. "Well…my parents got me a dog for my birthday, and I'm going to take my drivers-ed test in a few days." _WOW is _that_ the best you can think up, Torres? _

But Shane was unfazed and smiled. "That's cool," he said. "I, uh, still haven't gotten my license yet."

I giggled. "I know. I saw that, uh, news report on your driving test…"

Shane groaned. "You saw that? Dang it, wow, that's embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I'll probably be even worse," I assured him. "I'd panic or something, trying not to hit a squirrel."

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed. I started to protest but when I saw a familiar, even after three weeks, light of teasing in his eyes, I stopped.

"Didn't Nate just pass?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep."

"And you thought the news report was embarrassing," I muttered. "Your little cousin drives you around now, instead of Jason."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

We looked at each other and started laughing. Something suddenly felt so right about this whole thing.

I hoped to god I wasn't falling for him.

But then, he looked at me and smiled his charming smile, and I knew it was hopeless.

I was falling for Shane Gray.


	6. Shane Knows

**Well…the seemingly impossible happened. But still working this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For a few weeks, I settled into the school/Shane routine. I'd wait eagerly for lunch, which all of Connect 3 had with me, until I could see Shane again. I'd sit next to him and we'd sometimes talk. It just seemed different now around school.

Slowly, as the weeks went by, I found myself falling for Shane even more. At one point, I could easily say that I loved him. As in, actual love. I loved the feeling so much.

No one besides my diary knew my feelings...until Caitlyn caught track of my feelings.

It was all downhill from there.

* * *

"Do you like Shane?"

I looked up from staring at the boys to my best friend.

"Huh?"

"Do you like Shane?" she repeated, smiling slyly. "C'mon, tell me! I can see it."

I knew I reddened. I wasn't _that _obvious, was I?

"Uhm…well, do you?" I countered.

She sighed dreamily. "Yeah…a little bit," she admitted.

I didn't know what happened then. Suddenly, I just wanted to tackle her, get her away from Shane, tell her he was mine and no one else's.

I wanted to hurt her.

"Mitchie?"

"Huh?" I started and realized my hands were clenched into fists.

"So do you like Shane?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I do."

Her eyes went wide and she began to giggle madly, clapping her hands over her mouth. She danced around.  
"Oh I knew it!"

"Stop it!" I hissed. "He'll see you!"

"Okay."

And she stopped.

But I knew it wasn't the end.

* * *

"Hey, Shane, you know Mitchie likes you?"

I froze in my tracks and stared in disbelief at Caitlyn.

_WHAT did she just say?_

It seemed like forever until Shane replied, though it was only half a second.

"Yeah," he said easily, then laughed before walking by us outside.

I wanted to cry. Just curl in a corner and cry. Forever.

And then I wanted to kill Caitlyn.

"How could you!?" I hissed. "Caitlyn!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just dying to. Oh, Mitch, don't be mad at me, please?"

I'm not a mean person.

So I forgave her.

Mostly.

* * *

**A Month Later**

"Hey, Emily," Shane flashed a smile at the tall, brunette, brace-face girl just sitting down at our table. She smiled back.

Our table was almost full now. Shane, myself, Caitlyn, Seirra, Jason and Gunnar had been the original members. Nate was off sitting with the populars. I have a bad feeling about him. He's always going around, hugging girls and boys and just being…weird, all the time. But its none of my business what he does.

Since the day that Caitlyn told Shane my secret, we've gotten two new girls in the bunch: Sadie and her best friend Emily.

Lately, Shane's been…flirting with Emily. I can't see why. She's a bean-pole, with braces, and she's not very pretty.

Love is blind, I suppose.

But how would I know? My love was ruined the day I never mention…a month ago today.

My life sucks.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but I'm working with my co-authors and FINALLY have a free moment so I'm trying to update as many stories as I can!**

**Yes the above chapter really did happen in my world, like two months ago. I'm trying to catch up in this story, which is why this chapter is sort of a filler.**

**Review please!**


	7. How The Heck Did This Happen!

**Hey my awesome readers! I just wanted to say a few quick things:**

**I am watching TV while I write this. My laptop rocks. And, I might get my files back from the old computer! I'm working for longer chapters, too. Isn't that awesome?!**

**Some people are wondering why I turned Caitlyn into a jerk. Let me say this: Caitlyn is based off my best friend in real life, seeing as this whole story is like my diary, only with different characters. I know, you'd think "How could your best friend do that?!" and all I can say is: She made sure not to do it anymore…with a little "talk" from me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: How the heck did that happen?!**

"_Looks like my search is over."_

"_That depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie."_

_Shane's smile brightened the whole room as he shook my hand. "I'm Shane. You up for a canoe ride later?"_

_I felt my insides turn to Jell-O, my heart start to pound. "I wouldn't miss it," I stated._

_--_

"_Wha-oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"'_

I woke up with a start. My laptop alarm clock went off in my ear and I fumbled for my lamp.

_Crash._

"Oh, dang it!" I growled, fumbling for my laptop. The screen lit up and I shut the music off. My lamp laid in two on the floor.

"Mitchie? What broke?" My mother called.

I groaned. "My lamp, mom, I've got it."

"Don't touch the glass!" she warned.

"Got it," I called back and sighed. _Another dream. Another dream about Shane. Why can't they go away?_

I struggled out of my twisted sheets, showing that I hadn't slept well, and walked to my mirror.

My reflection scared me. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was a twisted, mangled mess and I'm sure I went to sleep with fewer pimples…Did I even _have _pimples last night?

I groaned again and grabbed a comb. "Okay, comb, work your magic," I grumbled then sighed. _Here goes nothing.

* * *

_

I stumbled down the hallway to my locker, and leaned heavily on it. My life was worsening drastically. Ever since Shane had started on that Emily chick…I couldn't sleep, I didn't eat…or, didn't want to...I stay up forever and wake up exhausted…And my skin! It's not like I never got pimples, 'course not. But now…ugh. I have one on my nose, around my nose, a few on my forehead…luckily they are little-ish and not to brightly pink. Still…they were there.

I opened my locker and pulled my books out. Sighing, I put them into my bag, shut the door, and waited for Caitlyn or Sierra.

Sierra, as usual, came up first.

"Hey, so you know what?" she asked. "I got my brown belt yesterday."

I struggled to remember what kind of martial art she took.

"Uh…cool. What's it for…Thai Chi, right?" I mumbled.

"Karate," she said, not skipping a beat.

Suddenly, Jason appeared next to her.

"Morning, Sierra," he said. "Hey, Mitch."

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hi," Sierra said softly. I rolled my eyes. Is everyone crushing on Connect 3 in this school?!

Actually…yes.

"OH MY GOD JASON! I LOVE YOUR GUITAR PLAYING! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!"

I rolled my eyes. Just then, Caitlyn showed up.

"Gotta go," Jason said when he'd realized a line was forming for autographs. "C'mon, Sierra. Aren't you going the same way?"

She nodded and they left.

Caitlyn watched after them with wide eyes. "Oh, my god," she said.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, hey did you hear those kids, the Jonas Brothers, music video for 'Lovebug' premieres on Sunday?"

"Really?! Oh, I love Nick," she sighed. "But what I'm talking about is Sierra and Jason!" Her voice dropped to an excited whisper. "They like each other!"

My jaw dropped. "Really?"

"It looks like it," she whispered, still.

"But…I thought they were best friends," I said slowly.

This is the truth. When Jason switched tables because Shane and I would steal his water bottle, Sierra followed. And bada boom bada bang, it was BFF central.

"They are! But look at you and Shane-"

"There is nothing between Shane and me!" I interrupted. _And there never will be._

"Not yet," Caitlyn said matter-of-factly. "But there will be, Mitchie."

"No there won't," I said. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You're his friend!"

"Barely. I don't think he even knows I consider him a…a…a best friend," I forced out.

"He will," she said firmly, finally drawing out her first book.

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry with that, will you? I don't want to be late…again."

"I, personally, don't care if I'm late."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Shane's warm voice. I turned slowly and stared at him in fake annoyance.

"Shane," I said. "You only have a few years until college. Don't you want to get a good education and get a good job?"

"You saying being one of America's most popular teen boy-band isn't a good job?"

"What about if C3 gets cut out?" I retorted. "You'd be out of business, buddy."

"It's called _money," _he said slowly.

I rolled my eyes again and returned to Caitlyn. "Hurry up," I repeated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered, pulling the last of her stuff out and shutting the locker. All three of us started down the hallway towards our classes. I walked in silence…as usual.

And, as usual, no one noticed.

"So, Mitchie, how are you doing on your language arts essay?" Caitlyn asked finally.

"Oh, good," I said. "I have it almost done…I think."

"Oh, cool," she said, then returned her attention to Shane. I felt anger rising in my veins.

_She should really know who not to flirt with_, I thought angrily. _That is my future boyfriend she's talking to…_

I stopped my mind in its tracks. Whoa! Did I really just think that?

I'm in trouble now…

* * *

Another lunch period.

Another twenty minutes of pain and love.

Yay?

I sat down and started to unwrap my chicken sandwich. It was the only really edible thing in the cafeteria, which was why I got it practically every day.

Across from me, Shane was sitting with nothing in front of him, as usual. I used to call him anorexic, but I ignore it now. He never eats anything, so why make a big deal of it?

Again, his overall…handsomeness, his _beauty_, caught me breathless. It just wasn't fair. I'd never get out of this friendship thing. Ever.

When was I going to accept that?

He smiled at me briefly, before turning his attention back to Emily as she slid onto the bench a few seats down from him.

"Hey, you can sit here," he said in his perfect voice. My plastic spoon I'd gotten for my pudding started to bend in half in my fist.

_Snap._

"Oh, crap," I muttered. Gunnar chuckled and I realized he'd seen the entire thing.

_Dammit, _I thought, then froze. Had I just cussed in my mind?_ God, I'm falling apart!_

Emily, meanwhile, had beamed at Shane and slid closer to him. He seemed okay with it, but I was fuming.

Caitlyn sat down next to me and smiled. "You okay?" she asked me quietly. I looked down, ignoring the red tinge everything had taken on, and grumbled back

"Since when am I okay? Since when am I happy?"

"Oh," she sighed. "You're going to make me cry, Mitchie."

"Don't," I snapped. "I'm not worth it. I'm just not worth it."

"Yes you are! When are you going to see you do mean something?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"When it's the truth," I muttered.

"Hey, guys, I read Twilight," Sadie said happily. "And I'm finishing New Moon. Usually I hate reading but this book was awesome!"

"I told you," I said, happy to change the subject. "Reading is awesome and Twilight's a great book. I hate Edward, though."

"WHAT?!" Sadie exclaimed. "I love Edward!"

"I prefer Jacob," I said easily. "Werewolves over vampires, no tie."

"No way! Jacob is such a jerk. Edward really loves Bella."

"Oh, please," I snorted. "Edward's love is like a joke. No one falls in love that fast…"

I stopped myself cold.

People could fall in love that fast.

Just look at me.

"…and his love just doesn't seem true," I found myself saying. "At least with Jacob, you know it's true."

The boys were watching the little debate like we were crazy.

"I will never understand girls and Twilight," Shane finally muttered to Gunnar.

"I still haven't read the book!" Caitlyn said.

"Read it!" I said. "You can borrow my copy."

"I don't know," Caitlyn sighed. "I've never been a good reader."

"Well, here's your chance to start!" I said happily. "C'mon you'll love it. Trust me. My friend Danielle read the Twilight books, all four of them, and she loves reading now. She used to hate it."

"I _do_ hate it," Caitlyn muttered.

I sighed, shaking my head. "And that is why I'll be going to college and leaving you suckers behind. Seriously, am I the only smart one here?"

"Hey, I'm smart!" Sadie protested. "I just hate reading."

"Oh. Right, sorry, Sadie," I said. "I guess I'm just the only one who loves reading, though."

"Pretty much," Shane said, grinning a teasing smile at me. "Bookworm." I glowered and rolled my eyes.

The whistle blew, telling us it was time to go outside. I hopped up and followed Shane outside. He raced for his bench that he always sits at. I followed as fast as I could, and slid on a split second after him. Gunnar and one of Shane's other friends, Lawrence, slid on the other side of him and there was a brief struggle to slid the other end off. Poor Shane was caught in the middle.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed at one point. "I'm trapped!"

"Pretty much," I said.

"But I bet you like that, huh, Mitchie?" Gunnar grinned. "And Shane doesn't know it!"

"He already knows I like him," I said hotly.

Shane was quiet.

* * *

**Two Hours Later, at the end of last period before Homeroom...**

"Guys, guess what?!" Emil cried as she bounced up to us.

"What?" I asked.

Her reply made me freeze in my tracks, pain erupting in my stomach.

"Shane asked me out!"


	8. Sad And Alone

**Chapter 8: Sad And Alone  
**

The world stopped. Time itself stopped. My entire being stopped.

"Wha-what?" I choked out.

"Yeah!" Emily said happily. "He's all like, 'I dare you to go out with me.' And I said yes. Can you believe it?"

No. I couldn't believe it you _son of a_ _*****!!!! _

"That…that's great, Emily," I lied through my teeth. "I'm happy for you. Shane's lucky to…have you."

"Thanks," Emily grinned before skipping off.

_BANG_

My fist connected with the locker in front of me. "Dammit," I growled. Tears were starting to form. _Don't you dare cry, Torres! _I screamed at myself. _He's not worth it!_

Oh, the hell he wasn't…

"Do you believe her?" I asked Caitlyn hoarsely.

"Pfft, no," Caitlyn shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I mean, Shane and Emily? Ew, no. I think she's just saying it for attention."

"Yeah," I agreed, shaking my head. "Of course…you really think she'd do that?"

"Duh," Caitlyn said, shutting her locker. She studied me closely. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I lied. "I better get to homeroom. See you later."

We parted and I forced my tears back.

* * *

I ran inside, dropped my backpack on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Tears were starting to roll down my face, and I could do nothing to stop them. I'd hid myself well enough in the car, but now…now there was no one to see me cry. And I decided to take advantage of that.

I didn't dare let myself make a sound, though, other than breathing. I wasn't about to have my mom come in here and ask what was wrong.

Caitlyn had cornered Shane at the end of the day. I was standing down the hall, waiting.

I'd seen her demand an answer, seen the brief smile across Shane's face, then Caitlyn's shoulders slump. He'd walked away. She'd turned to me and sadly shook her head.

That's all I needed.

I had to get out of there.

Fast.

So I did.

And now…here I lie, on my bed, crying.

I angrily punched my pillow. "Dammit," I growled, then proceeded to cuss at my pillow. When I was done and feeling like a sinner, I wiped away my tears and looked in the mirror.

Ugh. My eyeliner was running, my eyes were puffy, and I had little tracks of black mascara down my face. I sighed and went to the bathroom to wash it off. I looked at myself sternly in the mirror. "Listen to me," I said sharply. "Shane is not worth it. Who cares if he's cute…and nice…and funny…and active…and sweet…who cares?"

Heck. What was I doing? I was only going to make myself more miserable.

I shut off the sink, put my dirty washcloth away and went to my room to tackle my homework.

* * *

It was a very sad and alone teenager who wandered into school the next day. I really did not want to face Shane…or Caitlyn…or Emily today. I just wanted to get through the day and get out.

It easier said than done. I was late arriving to school, which meant by the time I got to my locker, Caitlyn was already there…and Shane, too. I took a deep breath and marched forward, pushing past Shane to get to my locker.

"Hi, Mitchie," Caitlyn said softly.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Shane, are you really dating Emily?" I burst out, looking at him.

He smiled teasingly. "Yup."

_Damn. It._

"Oh," I murmured. "Congratulations." _Not. So not. NEVER_

"Thanks," he said before I slammed my locker and marched away.

Emily. Why in the world would he choose _Emily?_ I mean, she's nice and all…too nice for her own good, in fact, but god she's not even that _cute. _And she's so…so _peppy _and _girly _and just so…ughh, not someone Shane would seem to want to be his girlfriend. She barely _looked _at him before he started flirting.

I stumbled to my first class with Caitlyn right behind me. I ignored her and slid into my seat. I pushed my books away and laid my head down on the desk.

Today

Was

Going

To

Be

Hell.

* * *

Yup. I'm physic.

If possible, it was _worse _than hell.

Emily was in my music class. She smiled widely at me, but I ignored her, creeping to a corner and getting out my work. Her smiled faded immediately, and I knew she knew I was mad.

"Are you okay?" she asked later as we walked to lunch.

_Do. I. LOOK. Frikin. OKAY?!_

"Yeah!" I lied, faking a happy tone. "I'm just tired, that's all." _Tired of stupid jacka**'s like you taking the boy I love. You don't love him; you barely look at him!_

"Oh, okay," Emily nodded. I could tell she'd caught my lie. But I ignored the taller girl and went to the lunch line.

I looked back to see Shane already at the lunch table. Emily sat down next to him. He opened his arms and she gave him a hug.

That did it.

I couldn't sit with these people today.

I got and paid for my lunch, then found Caitlyn near the back of the line. "I'm not sitting with you today," I told her quietly.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"It hurts too much," I mumbled. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You're going to make me cry, Mitchie."

I shook my head. "Don't. You want to come sit with me?"

"Well…I…" She glanced at my usual table. _Of course. _She wants to sit with Shane.

Duh.

"Oh, okay," I muttered. "See you later."

I walked away and sat with some other friends I had. They weren't close friends, but I was always welcome at their table.

I thought I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Shane and Emily glance at me when I passed, but I couldn't be certain.

I tried to make it look like I was enjoying myself, in case one of my friends at the other table looked over at me, but it was a vain attempt.

I tried to start a conversation with my friend Rachel. "So, what did you get on your Language Arts essay?"

Soon enough, though not soon enough for me, the whistle blew. I threw my half uneaten food away and followed Rachel outside, passing my other friends on the way. Caitlyn's eyes followed me, but the rest of her didn't. I linked arms with Rachel and we walked all the way around outside, talking about stuff I couldn't remember the moment we said them.

All the while, I'd glance over at my friends, and saw that they were barely paying any attention at all.

It was then I knew, I was not missed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one is so short but I'm trying to get back on track.**

**Hope everyone's holiday was better than mine. Review! **


	9. Anger

**Hey my awesome readers! This one is kinda short here, and I apologize.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO ADD SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY! THE NEW NAME IS "MY HAPPY ENDING" AND I WILL CHANGE IT IN THE MORNING! PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE IN TITLES!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Anger**

As soon as the whistle blew, I raced for my locker as fast as my walking legs could take me. I wasn't fast enough.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called from behind me. I groaned lightly, but when she caught up with me, there was a plastic smile on my face.

"We missed you at lunch," she s aid.

_Uh huh. Surrree you did, which is why no one came to talk to me at break! _"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Yea," Caitlyn said. "Shane asked about you."

That hit a mark. "Really?" I repeated, a bit more interested. "What did he say?"

"Oh, he just said 'Where's Mitchie, why isn't she sitting with us?'" Caitlyn mimicked in a lower, Shane-y voice. I allowed myself a giggle.

"Wow," I said. "Really? Haha. What did everyone else say?"

Caitlyn's expression changed, and she looked down briefly. "Nothing much, actually," she admitted. "I missed you, though. And I'm pretty sure Shane did."

That lit up my day a bit more, so I stayed with Caitlyn as we went to our lockers.

Still…you never know.

* * *

Days went by, and as Shane and Emily enjoyed their new love, I found myself sinking faster and faster still. But what made it horrible was that I had no one to tell about it. Caitlyn was barely any help; she liked Shane, too, so whenever I started venting, she'd add in her own two cents and we'd completely drop my topic. My parents wouldn't understand…they'd just tell me that sappy crap about "Oh, he's not worth it, you don't deserve him."

Either that, or my dad would totally whoop my butt for interacting with guys in the first place.

That left me no options. My best friend Sierra was too busy with her almost-love life…(She and Jason had major crushes on one-another, but neither would admit it.) and, whenever I tried to vent, she'd say something like "Oh, really? Ohmigosh, Jason is…" blah blah blah. It was Jason this, Jason that with her. She has a one track mind, unfortunately, and that track was detoured towards Jason-ville.

On the plus side, being so alone gave me chances to think. And no one really asked me how I was anymore. I guess that was good, too…but sometimes I wish I had a friend still here, who notices when I'm sad and immediately asks "Oh, Mitchie, you've been really quiet lately. Are you all right?"

But, nope. High school is a jungle…and everyone is too concerned with their own affairs to care about little me, Mitchie Torres.

To vent…I found myself writing in my diary, something I rarely used, only glanced at. And it showed…my diary was one I'd had since second grade, and I hadn't even used half of it yet.

But suddenly, they were filled with all the thoughts and memory's of my almost-love life. Shane was mentioned almost…okay, every time. It wasn't an obsession…he was just mostly the reason why I vented to my faithful little book, who patiently sat where ever I had it while I scribbled angrily into it with a blue pen. Sometimes, I just scribbled random things…just put my pen down and moved it, creating angry, dark blue designs at the bottom of the page.

Eventually, though…I began to wake up again. Shane wasn't and would never be mine. He was…he was Emily's now. And I had to get moving with my life. I would never, ever stop loving him…but he wasn't mine to claim.

* * *

"So, have you decided on a book for your book report yet, Mitchie?" Meryl whispered to me, one mid-morning in the middle of reading, this new class the school was introducing.

"Not yet," I admitted honestly, casting a glance at my back pack, which held two books: A collection of stories by Mark Twain, and Oliver Twist, by Charles Dickens. "There are too many classics, and they all sound good!"

"No wonder," Meryl agreed. "They are, after all, classics."

I smiled. "Yeah. What book did you choose?"

"A Light in the Forest," she said, gesturing to the tiny little book on her desk. I picked it up and flipped through it before reading the back.

"Sounds interesting," I said finally.

"It was," Meryl said. "It wasn't great, though. I already finished."

_ Aww, come on! _I thought. _She finished?! I haven't even started! _"Lucky," I grumbled. "Why does there have to be so many books?"

Meryl smiled sympathetically as the bell rang. I stood up quickly, my stuff having been packed up five minutes ago. One thought was in my mind: _Shane. _Pathetic, I know, to be in such a hurry just to catch a glimpse of him, exchange little or no words, but that was what I was nowadays. Pathetic, staring at a taken boy.

Sighing at the thought, I arrived at my locker just in time to see Shane pass me in the hallway. He cast a glance, an unsmiling, involuntary glace, at me, before disappearing into a class room. I sighed again, opening the locker.

Well…it was a change. Sometimes, he just passed without even looking at me at all. Some small improvement…if any at all.

I pulled my binder off my back, it hanging there by a strap that was connected to it, stuffed it inside the locker, and shut the door again. Caitlyn ran up, late as usual.

"Wait for me, please?" she begged, her hand turning the dial on her locker as fast as she could.

"Sure," I agreed. _When do I not?_

"Thanks," she said gratefully, tossing her binder in and searching her messy shelves for her Spanish stuff. "Now..what do I need?"

"Your Spanish stuff," I said.

"Oh yeah."

She finally found her stuff, and we started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, guys," someone called. I turned and suppressed a groan. Emily. She's everywhere! Still, Caitlyn and I patiently waited while she and Sadie caught up with us. I wanted to firkin throw Emily against a wall…like I always did.

But, it wasn't her fault Shane had a horrible taste in girls.

And it wasn't her fault I let jealousy get in the way of living a normal life.

"So, where are you guys going?" she asked cheerfully…like she did everyday. Seriously, does anything get through to her head? Or do things just pass through her ears?

"Guitar," I said seriously. "And then music…with you."

"Oh, right," Emily said. "I remember."

Yeah, sure. Let's just wait for you to ask the same question tomorrow…and the next day…and the next day…

I walked in solid silence most of the way there. It didn't reach any of my friends; big surprise.

I sighed quietly. Things were never different, were they?

Suddenly, I was over whelmed with sadness. I missed Camp Rock. I've dreamed about it before; Can you believe that?! Maybe it was because it's the only place I've ever really felt I could express myself freely. Still…isn't dreaming about it a bit…extreme? I think it is.

The same with dreaming about Shane. He's just a guy! A jerky, famous, arrogant…cute…funny…friendly at times…addicting boy.

Addicting?

Ugh. Now I sound like a whore. Nicceee. What am I, Miley Cyrus?

We reached guitar class and I said goodbye to my 'friends.' I stepped inside…and froze.

There, sitting like some kind of beautiful god, at the end of the half circle the chairs were in…sat the devil himself. Shane Gray.

I gulped and quietly snuck to get my guitar.

He noticed and gave me a smile. I wanted to die…or melt. Either one.

I gave a small smile back, and grabbed my guitar off the shelf. Suddenly, the one beside it started to tip over. I lunged for it desperately, grabbing the neck before we could experience a domino effect. Someone laughed; Shane. I turned my death glare on him.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Ooohh, she's mad at me!" Shane sang, a teasing grin now on his face. I glowered angrily.

"Be. Quiet!"

"Teemmmpppeeeerrrr!"

I wanted to slap his beautiful face so hard my hands shook. Instead, I stuffed my tallest finger into my mouth, curling the others down. A totally orginal way to flip people off. Shane's eyes only grew more amused and with a dramatic huff, I sat down in my seat next to Stephanie and Rylie. Ignoring the pop star, I pretended to have a conversation with Steph.

…Let me tell you. Talking with that girl leaves me feeling winded. In the back of my mind, I wondered why Shane was in this class. This was his P.E. class period…wasn't it?

Oh my god, I memorized his schedule!

I groaned inwardly and sighed. Would the torment ever end?

Mrs. Keld, the guitar/band teacher stood up. "Good morning, class," she said. "I know you have all noticed the new student in this class…"

Hah. She had no idea.

"And I am pleased to say Shane dropped out of his other class to join this one," Mrs. Keld continued. Murmurings went through the kids. I risked all sanity to glance at Shane, who was smirking at me. I closed my eyes slowly.

Would this torment never end?!

* * *

**REVIEW AND REMEMBER NEW TITLE!**


	10. Love?

**Chapter 11: Love?**

Stop…staring…Mitchie…I told myself repeatedly as I glanced, yet again, in Shane's direction. To my absolute and complete horror, he was staring at me! A stupid smirk warmed his face and I felt myself blushing…badly. I stared at my music stand, playing the complicated notes like they were nothing, which they were. Beside me, Sierra was staring at me in amazement.

"Man, Mitchie," she sighed. "You're so good at that!"

I shrugged. "Music's always came easy to me. It's like a natural thing." My fingers never stop moving along the neck of the guitar.

Sierra sighed. "Yeah, I can imagine. It's like that with me and school…and acting. But when have I ever done that other than school plays?" She shook her head and smiled. "Oh well. Off to college next year and then, who knows?"

I'd forgotten she was graduating early. "You're leaving me?" I asked, faking sadness. She laughed.

"Yep. You and Shane." She winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh wow," I muttered sarcastically, though my stomach was pulling a gymnastics tournament with my heart. "Thanks so much."

"Oh, you know you like it!" Sierra said.

"SHUSH!" I hissed, glancing at Shane, who was, thankfully, talking to Gunnar and apparently had not heard Sierra. "Do you mind??"

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk."

'Yeah, I know."

Sighing, I turned back to the sheet music. Automatically, my eyes traveled upward, over the stand and directly at Shane's face. I wanted to scream at myself. Why the frick do I do that all the time?? It's going to become…correction, it has become a habit.

UGH.

He has a freaking girlfriend, Mitchie, I reminded myself. For all you know, they could be even more serious than you think, or that they come across as. You're just as good as defeated now.

So if the logical little person in my mind could figure that out, why couldn't the rest of me do the same?

_Because I love him._

WHOA!

Wait, freeze, back up, slow down…did I just think that? Did I just seriously think that I loved…Shane?

My stomach lurched. I put my guitar down and curled up on the seat, inhaling deeply.

Love.

Nothing like that had ever, ever come to me before. It grabbed me and shook me like a dog with a rope toy.

My breath quickened, I felt weak and I knew I would loose it. Raising my hand, I quickly got permission to go to the bathroom. Jumping up quickly, I knew Shane's eyes were watching me as I ran out of the room. Making a quick left turn, I ran into the girls bathroom and stopped at the sink. Turning the water on quickly, I splashed my face with cold water and stared at my reflection, trembling. My mascara ran slightly, and I quickly dabbed it. Other than that, I looked normal.

Whoever has seen the cartoons…they lie.

My eyes were not little hearts, my face wasn't red and there wasn't any angel's singing. The only sound I heard was the florescent lights humming above me, and the sound of a toilet flushing in the boys room. My breathing was pretty loud, too, but my mind was whirling too quickly to make any sense of it. My thoughts were chasing each other around and around, like a dog chasing its tail.

Whoever hasn't fallen in love yet and realized it, trust me, it's very confusing.

--

"Mitchie. _Mitchie. _Mitchie!"

Caitlyn snapped her fingers in front of my face and I jerked back, surprised. "What, what?" I asked, blinking. Everyone at the table, Sierra, Jason, the boys and Shane were all staring at me.

"Are you all right?" Caitlyn asked, laughing slightly. "You've been staring out the window this whole time."

"Oh," I murmured, looking down, my cheeks reddening. "I, um, I didn't…realize."

Caitlyn giggled, her eyes glancing at Shane, who was watching me and smirking. "Obviously. You would have heard what we were talking about if you had."

"What were we talking about?" I asked blankly, blinking. Shane laughed. I blushed harder and tried to glare at him.

"We were talking about the Halloween dance," he said. "Remember, it's in a few days?"

Wow, Halloween already? Where has the time gone.

"Oh, yeah," I said lamely. "Uh…cool."

Emily giggled, twirling hair around her finger. I wanted to slap her.

"Gosh, Mitchie, where have you been lately?" she asked. "Planet Zoned?"

I bit my tongue to keep from letting out something that would most likely not go well with anyone at the table and looked down at my nibbled at chicken burger.

Everyone got up to go hang out outside but I remained at my place, my food picked at. I wasn't hungry, especially after glancing up and seeing Shane with his arm around Emily's waist, and her face lightened and happy.

My gut clenched. _That should be me _I thought angrily, my hand curling into a tight fist.

"Hey, you okay?"

Caitlyn's voice was far away, but I could hear a very small bit of concern in her voice. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I muttered. "Uh, I'm just…tired." The classic excuse! Point for Mitchie.

"Okay," Caitlyn said, frowning slightly. "Hey, you want to go outside?" Her eyes left my face and traveled somewhere. I looked up and saw Nate with his jock friends. He was laughing and throwing away the rest of his food. Caitlyn sighed dreamily and I rolled my eyes. Sure, Nate was attractive, but…Shane was a _god_.

"You're boy crazy," I grumbled, getting up and tossing the food away.

"I am not!" Caitlyn said indignantly, following me outside.

"Suuure," I said sarcastically. "And I really am the rich daughter of a music company president."

"Oh, no, not that again!" Shane said behind us. I spun around to see him leaning against the wall, next to Sierra and Jason, who were deep in a conversation. Emily and Sadie were nowhere to be seen. Shane was grinning good naturedly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he mocked hurt.

"Ooh, harsh," he said, making a face and moose ears. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Caitlyn, who was smiling. My face was tingling and I knew I was blushing, badly.

"You're blushing," she whispered, grinning. I bit my lip and sighed.

"So?" I muttered. Caitlyn laughed and I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"And remember, the science fair gives you fifteen points of extra credit," my science teacher said. I wrote down the note in my planner. Beside me, Shane snickered lightly and I tried not to smile.

The bell rang and I jumped up, stacking my books and walking from the room. Shane was already outside…his arms around a giggling girlfriend. My throat tightened and I quickened my pace, accidentally bumping Shane in my hurry. He watched me as I scurried from the scene, towards my locker. Once there, I opened it and grabbed out my backpack, working hard not to scream. I piled my planner and homework folder in, and my book and shut my locker. I stared blankly at the red metal for a moment before stumbling back to homeroom. I was running late, but managed to slide into my seat before the teacher called roll. Beside me, Caitlyn looked over and frowned. She got out a scrap of paper and wrote quickly.

_What's up?_

I sighed and grabbed my pen. _Nothing, I'm fine _ I wrote on the line.

_You don't seem fine. You sure you're all right?_

_I'm FINE Caitlyn._

_All right, I was just asking._

I didn't reply and instead got out my free read book and bent over it, pretending to read. But my mind started to go back to what I had discovered in guitar class.

Love.

It seemed so…alien. But…why not? Why was I questioning it? Why _shouldn't _I love Shane? What was wrong with it?

But…what was love, anyway?

Thinking about it, I couldn't really put it to words. My insides were fluttering, my stomach clenching in and out. My heart was racing and my mind…my mind was filled with Shane. His laugh, his smile, his hair, his face, everything…I wanted him here, next to me. I wanted to keep him safe while he held me gently. I was…Well, I guess obsessed might be a good word, but it was kind of creepy.

But he had a girlfriend.

My world came crashing down.

I couldn't be with him. I'd already lost. He was with…_her _now.

Well, I guess it was better than him dating, I don't know, Tess Tyler or somebody but honestly! Why _Emily?_

I asked myself these things again and again as I stumbled outside after the final bell rang. My pocket vibrated as I went to stand by the rockery, and I pulled out my cell. One New Text Message flashed at me. I opened it and started responding.

Suddenly, Shane and his friends came out of the building, laughing and joking. I froze and looked up at him, my heart pumping. He glanced up at me and smiled. I tried to smile back.

He noticed the struggle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smiling slightly but giving me a pouty face. "Do you need a hug?"

Hmm, take a hug from a taken man, or continue to wallow in self pity?

Did I have to ask?

"Yes, please," I said quietly. Shane pulled me into his arms. I tried not to breath heavily as I wrapped my arms around his back.

All too soon, he pulled back and gave me one last smile. "Shane, you cheating on Emily?" I heard Nate call. He turned to answer, and I found myself sinking again.

"Bye," I muttered and ran towards my mother's car.

As I watched Shane walk towards the limo where his cousins were already sitting inside, my heart sped up. As I saw the sunlight reflect off his hair, his smile brighten my mood and his all around amazing-ness, my soul soared.

I was truly in love with Shane Gray.

* * *

**OMJ!!! I UPDATED THIS STORY! I'm happy :)**

**Awww...one of my best memories of my life up there, only in my life :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Stay In School!**

**Rock 'N Roll**

**REVIEW!**

**-Alyssa  
**


	11. I'm So Sorry, please read

**Attention!!**

**Due to stress, writers block and trying to finish and start a million other stories, this story will now be on hiatus until further notice.**

**I'm so sorry for those of you who are still reading it, and I'm very sad to have to do this but I promise, eventually I will return to this story.**

**Thank you so much for your support, feel free to yell at me, blah blah blah, and again**

**I am very, very sorry.**

**Lots of love,**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
